Most of the present day trash disposal systems use one or more local trash bins; and a trash disposal vehicle periodically dumps the contents of the trash bins into the trash vehicle for later remote disposal of the trash. The trash bins have taken many structural forms, but, at the present time, most of the trash bins are open topped structures that are mounted on wheels to permit limited mobility; and have brackets or channels that are adapted to receive the tines of a lifting fork associated with the disposal vehicle.
The disposal vehicle may be of the type that has its lifting fork at the front; but, this arrangement introduces various complications such as impaired visibility, moving the rear view mirrors, protecting the windshield, providing sighting devices, etc. Alternatively, the disposal vehicle may be of the type that has its lifting fork at the back thereof; and this arrangement has the advantage that it permits the use of long trucks and large capacity trailers.
For convenience, the rear loading type of disposal vehicles will be used in this presentation; although the term "truck" should be construed to include various types of vehicles; similarly, the term "trash" is to be construed to include garbage, the scrap of manufacturing processes, the residues associated with slaughtering, etc.
The specific operation is as follows:
The disposal truck is driven to the locale of the trash bin(s); the lifting fork tines of the truck are engaged with the channels of the trash bins; and a lifting mechanism of the vehicle raises the trash bin, positions it over the disposal vehicle, and tips it -- thus dumping the contents of the trash bin into the disposal truck.
Various mechanisms have been introduced for raising and tipping the bin, covering and uncovering the truck, remotely activating the lifting mechanism, accelerating the engine to provide the power necessary for the bin lifting operating, etc., but, because of the very nature of the trash disposal system, many improvements are still desirable.